The Discord Streak
by The Controlled Chaos Studios
Summary: Explosions, giant monsters, people trying to kill you, murder, chaos, death, discord; Moonlight is no stranger to it from his time in Discord City. But now he is on a quest that will decide the fate of all of Equestria; to recover the Seven Apples of Discord. He will face peril, thrills, danger, action, adventure, romance, and of course... AAAPPPLLLEEEESSSS! enjoy Bronies, enjo
1. Apples or not always your friends

**Johnny: THE FIRST PERSON TO LAUGH AT ME FOR THIS WILL DEAL WITH MOONLIGHT FOR ALL ETERNITY.**

**Moonlight: I HAZ PIE.**

**Sarah: Johnny does not own MLP; otherwise it would be another horrible Adult Swim show.**

**Johnny; NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DON'T DIS THEM OR WE'LL BE SUED.**

**Moonlight: Too late.**

The only thing I asked for in my life was to get out of this forsaken city, I didn't mean for the adventure that happened afterwards. My name is Moonlight Streak; I'm a sixteen-year-old Pegasus without a cutie mark. Yeah, I know it's terrible. But I never really had a talent that I was good at, except trying to survive where I live, growing up. I live in a messed up town called Discord City; the name says it all. You have to learn to survive, or there will be nothing left of you.

I live here with my best friend Bobby Bucks; a pale tan earth pony with the bored meme as his cutie mark, his girlfriend Serena Trinity; a flaming red earth pony with the Element symbol as hers, and finally there was Bobin Bucks; Bobby's adopted Pegasus daughter. We all live here in total hell; otherwise, as we have came to know it as, home. But the day my wish came true, was the end of Discord City. Apparently some crazed pony decides to blow this town to hell; which is hard considering its hell's hell. But he somehow managed to get missiles to detonate and blow up Discord City. Now, we could have saved ourselves; but we lived in this town, so we will die in this town.

We camped up on top of a rooftop to watch the incoming thermo nuke. It sounds like this story has a happy ending now, huh? Like maybe some cool super hero comes and saves the day, and I realize that this place is my home, right? Sorry, that only happens in crappy movies. As we were watching the missile, Bobby turns to me to say his famous last words.

"Bro, I hated this town and I would love to see it burn; want some popcorn during the fireworks?" he said to me; then started to fish inside of his pocket. He pulled out a weird gold apple and handed it to me.

"This was your birthday present bro; I know how much you love apples so I thought you would enjoy this one. You can eat as many times as you like and I will return straight to your pocket. I figured you might enjoy that; an infinite apple." He smiled as I licked my lips. He knew me so well; I FREAKING LOVE APPLES. The crisp sound of the first bite, the sweet, sweet delicious taste of the core, the bitter flavor of the sourness in them; I love it!

I grabbed the apple and shoved down my throat in a sec; and that's when things got really weird. Suddenly, it seemed time started to slow down. Then my coat started to glow a strange gold color; the same as the apple. Then I felt this tremendous power surge. Then, from my own hooves, a strange gold energy surge shot out and then everything went from gold, to white, to black.

I don't remember how long I was out, just that about every inch of my body hurt; like I was tackled by a train, then a car, then another train, and then finally Chuck Horrise. I also remember landing on soft, real grass, and hearing some strange voices around me.

"Where'd he come from? He looked like he came out of the sky and then WHAM! He hits the ground hard." One of the voices I heard commented. I don't about falling from the sky… but I do feel like I went wham.

"I don't know Pinkie, but we need to get him inside to make sure he's okay." The smarter one said.

"Make sure he's okay?! There's not a scratch on him!" the only voice I don't find annoying, yet, said. I tried to say something, but all I could do was open one eye and saw something I could never see in a million years; a clear blue sky.

"Wh-Wh-Where a-a-a-m I?" I groaned weakly to the six ponies that were gathered around me. The one I recognized as the smart one leaned in and said, "Shhhh, you're in Ponyville. Relax; we don't know how hurt you really are, yet. I'm Twilight Sparkle, you are?" but I passed out again. Apparently I didn't wake up for about six or seven days later, but I wish I woke sooner.

As I passed out again, I had this strange dream. I was sitting on a cloud, waiting for Caty Ponton; because she is the hottest pony in the world. But as I was waiting, the sun that was setting strangely resembled the golden apple I had eaten before. Then suddenly I heard a female's voice, echoing through my head.

"Brrrrring ttthe apppples ttoooooo thhhhhhheeeee pallllllllaaaccee oooooofff Diiiiiiissssssccccoooorrrrdddd!" at first it was a pleasant whisper, but it got louder and louder. It got so loud I thought you could hear through my own head. I placed my hooves over my ears, but it was like it was coming from inside me. The noise kept increasing and increasing; that I blacked out form the pain. It feels weird passing out inside a dream, so try not to do it.

I eventually woke up again, and this time was a little more realistic. You were in what looked like a tree house and a library smashed together. My head was bandaged and over next to the bed I was on, was a little nightstand with a glass of water on it. I thought about my strange dream; but more importantly on the apple part. I reached in to my pocket, and whisked out the golden apple.

"Oh man, I am really tripping now." That's when things got weirder. I saw images of death, destruction, chaos, blood, and all that other emo stuff. And then I heard the message from my dream, resonating from the apple itself.

"This could be either really good, or really bad." I said out aloud. Then I heard someone coming up the steps. I quickly placed the apple to my side and watched as that alicorn Twilight had just came up the steps.

"Oh, hello." She smiled at me trotting over. "How are you feeling today?"

"I feel…" I was going to say terrible, but to be honest I felt great. So I just smiled and said, "I feel surprisingly good."

"That's great um… I'm sorry; I never got your name."

"Oh, it's Moonlight, Moonlight Streak. Now if you don't mind, I need to sweet, sweet taste of a green apple."

**Johnny: …wow, I'm actually impressed of how this turned out so far. Please review, and if you are a brony please tell me if I messed up on some vital pony information. I'm still in-training.**

**Moonlight: can I be a Hedgefox again?!**

**Johnny: nope.**


	2. The Mane Six meets Moonlight Officially

**Moonlight Streak: the heck is this place?**

**Johnny: MOONLIGHT, YOUR OTHER VERSION IS HERE!**

**Moonlight Booster: …apple?**

After Twilight made sure I was okay, I and she headed to some place called Sweet Apple Acres. As we walked, she kept talking about the town I was in. But I was more focused on my best friend Bobby. I hope he was transported safely like me. I was so focused on Bobby; I didn't realize Twilight was out of sight.

"…crud." I sighed as I tried to look for her. I eventually walked through some bushes and found some really cute bunnies. I know, I know, it's weird for me to say something like that. But I love animals, always have. I stopped and kneeled in front of them, and they actually walked over to me.

"Awww, you guys are just precious" I smiled as the seemed to be asking me for something. Unfortunately, I don't speak bunny.

"I wish I could understand you little fellows." I don't entirely remember what happen next. All I know is the apple in my pocket started to glow that goldish color I glowed before, and suddenly the bunnies stated to talk English.

"Could you help us find Fluttershy?" they asked simutanlesly. I just blinked and instead of freaking out, I just said, "Sure".

I followed them because they knew what she liked like. I just helped them look for her. Eventually we found someone who could actually help me. She was a white pony with a purple mane and tail. Apparently she was one of the ponies that found me; because she recognized me instantly.

"Oh, Hello. You are that poor pony that crashed here a week ago. You feeling okay?" she asked. I just nodded and asked where a pony named Fluttershy was. She asked how I know her, so I had to explain that these bunnies on my back are looking for her. She asked how I know that, and so I told her that I could talk to them.

After she figured I bumped my head to hard, she figured it was best that I still find Fluttershy. So she led me to her house on the outskirts of town. I knocked on the door and, sure enough, there was Fluttershy. She smiled at the bunnies as they tackled her. She thanked me and Rarity and asked if she could help me out. I was about to ask if they could point me to Sweet Apple Acres; but Twilight appeared.

"I was looking for you, what happened?" she asked. I just explained what happened. She just shook her head and said, well come on. Aren't you still hungry?" she had to say it to. So Twilight, Rarity, me, and Fluttershy headed over to Sweet Apple Acres. On the over there, I started to think about Bobby again.

We eventually arrived at the farm, and I almost forgot about Bobby. When you here apple farms, you think of hundred of trees filled with apples. Well when you hear of Sweet Apple Acres; think of thousands of apple trees.

"Oh… my… GOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!" I screamed as I charged for the nearest apple tree. I dived into it and pop out at the bottom with an apple in my mouth. Twilight walked over and laughed. I just ate the apple and smiled. She then introduced to her friend Applejack, she was actually pretty cool; aside the fact I couldn't understand her.

"Well howdy Twilight. Yeah, you're that fellow that landed here a week ago. How you feeling fellow?" she asked, I just stared at her blankly. She just stared back and waved her hoof in my face.

"Oookay? Anyway, come along. Twilight said you were hungry" I don't remember eating well in like… ever. I almost ate the trees themselves I was so hungry. After my stomach stretched beyond its own limit, I lied down on the ground and stared at the sky. Twilight, Apple jack, Rarity, And Fluttershy walked over and sat next to me.

Twilight turned to me and finally asked the question I had dreaded hearing, "So, Moonlight, where did you live before here?"

I sighed, "its problly gone by now, so it doesn't matter." I closed my eyes and sat up and started crying. I finally had been broken, but not like I fought I would be. You see, I always assumed that, when I did break, it because Discord City had torture me to that point; not from missing that disaster of a city. But I do, kind of.

But Twilight patted me on the back and smiled. "Its okay, what happened?" I sighed and told about Discord city; from when I was born, to getting into my first fight. I told about the time I lost all my teeth and had my tail ripped half off and almost was never able to walk again, and still able to knock that pony gang out. I told them about Bobby, while trying not to cry. I also told them about Serena and Bobin, I didn't have to try to hold my back my tears because they tortured me the whole time. I finished my story at the point when I ended up here. I didn't tell them about the apple until I know more about it.

"Wow, and I thought Manehattan was terrible" Applejack said. I just laughed.

"But, how did you get here… if I can ask?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

I instinctively placed my hand on my pocket and sighed. These girls are so nice; they took me in, took care, of me, made me laugh, fed me too well… and yet I'm keeping this a secret? I was about to pull it out and tell them what happened when suddenly my right ear twitched. I jumped up and tackled the pony behind me. Upon instinct I raised my hoof right to knock the pony's block off, when I noticed it was a girl who looked a little spooked. She was a cyan/ spectrum pony.

"Uh, sorry; it's instinctual. Um, I'm Moonlight Streak." I said rubbing the back of my neck. She stood up and dusted herself off. She smirked at me and said, "No prob, bro. the name's Rainbow Dash. How did know I was behind you, anyway?' she asked a little impressed.

"I have trained myself to be on guard at all times. I have two ways to detect danger; my ears. When my right ear twitches, it means someone is behind me. When my left ear twitches, it means some just tried to rob me. And, again, I'm really sorry."

"It's cool. Hey Twi, Pinkie wanted to show everybody something at Sugercube Corner. So I that's why I'm here; so come on." She turned to leave, when she stopped and turned to me and smirked, "Want to race, Moony?"

I hated when people called me that; so I just launched up into the air and took off without her. But she was fast; she caught up in ten seconds flat. I had to push it just to keep ahead of her. She had a wicked smile on her face, and I couldn't help but smile to. We landed in front of Sugercube corner. It looked like a giant cupcake. We walked in and my jaw dropped. In front of my eyes was the biggest cake ever. It had six layers and each layer was at least two feet in height. Also each layer was a different color and shape. The bottom layer was in the shape of a pink balloon, the next was an orange apple, then a yellow butterfly, a rainbow was the fourth layer, then a white diamond, and finally a violet star was the last one. The whole thing was topped with six candles that looked like everybody that I meant today.

"Wow that is the best looking cake ever. It's just so darn big…" I said as I just sat down and stared. Eventually everybody arrived and awed in the sight of this marvel.

"Oh my pinkie, it is marvelous." Rarity said staring up at it.

"It is beautiful." Fluttershy admitted.

"Serious cool pinkie" Rainbow dash smiled.

"Wooo-weee, that is a cake" Applejack said.

"But, why did you make it Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

I turned to Pinkie as she started to eat the balloon part of the cake. She looked up and smiled, "why, you guys don't remember? Today, three years ago, you arrived at Ponyville and we become the elements of harmony! So, in celebration, I baked this cake for all of us." She then started to eat the cake some more.

"Well what are we waiting for? LET'S DIG IN!" Rainbow Dash cried out, and started eating her part of the cake. Soon everybody was eating; except me.

I started to back out of the shop when I heard Twilight's voice from inside. I turned around as she walked out and over to me.

"Moonlight, what's wrong? You full all ready?" she asked as I shook my head.

"It's not that, it's just…" I sighed as I lowered my head. But she lifted my head up, making me look into her beautiful eyes. I sighed, "Back in Discord City, friends are something you have to rip-off. But this place… it's different. Everybody is happy and friendly and… I'm just not use to it. I grew up always fighting." I looked down again, until she lifted my head again.

"It's okay; I can relate. My first day her, I didn't care about friends. I just wanted to do my job, get back to Canterlot, and get back to my studies. But then I met everybody here, and I suddenly my world changed. So it's okay Moonlight, just try to enjoy your time here. And I'm going to talk to Princess Celestia about how to get you back to Discord City." I wish my smile could be true, but I'm sure there was no trace of it. But I did smile truthfully at how nice Twilight is.

"Thanks Twi'… race ya inside?" I smile as she ran forward laughing as I let her win. Not before you ask, no. no this is not the end of my story; tis' only the begging. And it begins with a fallen statue that use to resemble a very… Chaotic being.

**Johnny: … wow, two chapters in one month? I'm on a role. I should mention some references to you non-Brony: the (Destruction?) of Discord City was subconsciously inspired by the Brony song September, I did not listen to it when making that chapter… but it is inspired by it subconsciously. The next reference is… oh wait. That's it.**

**Moonlight Booster: Johnny doesn't own the series of MLP, and this chapter is more of a introduction to the Mane Six… that's it bros.**

**Moonlight Streak: I'm really lame looking as a weird hybrid freak.**

**Monica: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Moonlight Booster: WHAT, I'LLL KILLLL YOUUUUUUUUUU!**

**Johnny: uh… GOT TO GO!**


	3. The Quest of dreams and apples

**Moonlight Streak: This story is brought to you by At&t, not as well as Sprint.**

**Johnny: Moonlight… GET OUT!**

**Moonlight Booster: Don't mind him. He's an idiot.**

**Johnny: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

I never, in a million years, thought I say I had fun. But Ponyville is just amazing; everybody is friendly, nobody bugged me about how I landed here… it was just amazing. The rest of the day went like a blur; I remember I raced Rainbow Dash a lot, and I challenged Pinkie to a candy eating competition, plus I helped Twilight with her library which was a disaster, and then I helped gather Fluttershy's bunnies after Rainbow Dash try to get me off course with a thunder cloud. I don't remember much because of how much fun I had.

Since I didn't have a place to stay, for obvious reasons, Twilight said it was okay to stay at her place. I made a bed for myself, with the apple, near the books on Discord. I used the glow from the apple as I read a book marked "Legend of the palace of Discord". It didn't answer all of my questions, but it did answer the ones that bugged me the most. Like, what is this apple? What does it have to do with this 'Palace of Discord'? I fell asleep reading, and had the dream that changed my whole life.

It started kind of normal; I was hanging out with Rainbow Dash and Twilight over near the lake. I had eaten a giant apple and was throwing the golden apple in the air. Twilight was over in the lake while Rainbow Dash was lying next to me. It wasn't long, though, that things started going wrong. I started hearing the message from before. I sat up and started looking around, but didn't see anything. The noise stopped and Rainbow Dash looked at me strangely.

"Moony, what's wrong?" she asked. I just shook my head as I heard the message again. Suddenly I heard Twilight's voice behind me and watched as she started walking out of the lake towards me. She was chanting the message. I started backing up in terror as I turned to Rainbow Dash who was doing the same thing.

"STOP THIS NOWWWWW! WHOEVER YOU ARE, SHOW YOUR SELF!" I screamed as they stopped chanting; unfortunately they started doing something worse, laughing in a total different voice. They sounded exactly the same, just in a different voice.

"Oh, Moonlight… now what be the fun in that? Listen, I need your help. My name is Eris; the twin embodiment of Discord." Rainbow dash said in the weird creepy voice. The Twilight Eris one, for obvious reason, walked over behind me.

"What do you want form me anyway?" I asked the Rainbow Dash Eris one, but just to creep me out the Twilight Eris spoke.

"It's about my brother; I need you to stop him before he causes Equestria-wide destruction."

"GAH, don't do that! And what are you talking about Equestria-wide destruction?" I asked as the Rainbow dash Eris spoke.

"My brother wishes to use the Discord apple once again. If he does, then the balance of chaos and order will be upset and all of Equestria will be ripped apart. Only you can stop him."

"WHAT?! ME? But I'm just a loser pony, not a hero. How can I do something like save Equestria?" I asked in total fear

Twilight Eris behind me turned me around and looked into my eyes. "I need you because of your connection with the Apples. I created these apples to embody the destructive power of discord; but when ate that first apple, you caused a chaos infused harmony blast. Only someone truly connected to discord can use the Discord apples in such a way. So only you can stop Discord before he tries to destroy Equestria with the apples."

I sighed; as much as hard it was to take all this in, I did feel something strange from the first time I got the message. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

Twilight Eris smiled as she turned to dust. I backed away as my whole dream started going all kuku. I turned to Rainbow Dash Eris as she just said, "you already know." Then I fell into emptiness.

I woke with a start and scared Twilight. "Whoa, it's okay calm down. What happened, you looked you were having one heck of a dream."

I started gasping as I looked over onto my side; the apple was resting there peacefully. I started to calm down and hid the apple away. I turned to Twilight and laughed, "Just one of those dreams I guess."

**Johnny: Ha, you scared a girl. It's been to my attention-**

**Moonlight Booster: really?**

**Johnny: -that there are ponies you people wish to see. Well, now's your chance. In the reviews, I want to see you guys to give me cameos. If there O.C's, then tell me about them in a message-**

**Moonlight Streak: just not that creepy message.**

**Johnny: -if they are characters from the show, then just give me the name. I'll put them in the show. Now I want it be also known that the next chapter is when we leave Ponyville. They will travel far around Equestria. Other than that, hoped you've enjoyed thus far.**


	4. The apple is a Liar

**Bobby: Johnny can't be here and finish this story at the moment. There was apparently a creative difference in, uh, price.**

**Moonlight Booster: It cost about $900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 to fix the studios. Here's a video of Johnny freaking out.**

**Johnny: (On camera) BLJSHFOUSHUGIHDSCHGUIWCHNEWGVUIEGHPLREJVLJDHGJHWPO MG HMEONVCGIEHMGCOPEYGUNUEHGOEQJGJEKWBG EFNRE HFOEHHFRWOUHFEHQGUI WHG UWQGEKJRH GUIEWHGI EHGOEHOIQHG OEQH GPOEHQ GO HRQEPHGENVPOREH MGPOEWHGPOEQ MGHOHQPOEHGPOQ QHOPGHQPO- (Passes out).**

**Bobby: So if you wish to help out with the cost; we would appreciate it very much.**

**Moonlight Streak: Stop smooching. And enjoy my story.**

"You're leaving?!" Rainbow Dash asked in shock. I just told them I had to leave; just not why I had to leave.

"Yeah, I have to find my town… uh I mean go home." I tried to save myself on that last thing I saved. The only pony that might have seen through it was Twilight, thankfully she didn't. I said my final goodbyes and left through the Everfree forest. I learned that one of the amazing abilities of the apple is that it acts like a GPS; it literally hones in on another Discord Apple. I just hold it in my hand and it tells me, it really does speak and in Eris's voice, where I need to go. I followed it until it started getting late.

"That's strange; the apple said there was a town out this way, and a Discord apple. Oh well, I'll just set up camp here and figure it out in the morning." I pointed the apple at the clearing in the woods, and boom! There was an instant campsite. I ate some apples, had something to drink, and went into my tent. I used the Discord apple to bring my favorite book to me; _Pony Jackson and Stallionpians: The Lightning hoof thief. _It was the best book series ever. As I read the book and ate some more apples; when I heard somepony outside my tent. I figured somepony was trying to rob my tent, so I did the natural thing; I used the golden Discord apple to scare them.

The apple changed my voice into a really disturbing voice and I screamed out loud. "WHO DARES INTRUDE ON MY HOME!? I WILL FEED ON YOUR BONES IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW!" That worked better then I imagined; the ponies freaked out and started screaming hysterically. That was when I stopped laughing evilly; I looked outside and pointed the apple in the direction of the screams and my jaw dropped. Standing there, grabbing hold of each other; was Rainbow, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy.

"WH-what are you girls doing out here? Do you know how dangerous it is out here?" I asked as Fluttershy started crying.

"I know; there's a horrible monster out here that's going to feed on our bones!" she wailed as I started walking back into my tent not so secretly.

"Yeah, that was me Fluttershy; I used my apple to find out who was intruding on my campsite. There's no monst-" I stopped short as there was a huge rumbling in the bushes. I freaked and screamed and leapt behind Twilight. Soon everybody followed suit as the bushes started shaking more and more. And then it appeared, it was horrible, it was disgusting, it was-

"Derpy?" Twilight asked as we all looked up to see Derpy walking out of the bushes.

"Um, yeah?" she asked as her eyes went into different directions. I started hyperventilating and passed out. I woke up and found I was in my tent with Twilight, Rainbow, and everyone else surrounding me.

"You know, I think I'm over passing out. It really is getting old." I smiled as they started laughing.

"Moonlight, what are you doing out here?" Twilight asked as I lowered my head. She did see through it. I sighed as I told them the whole truth. They didn't say much during my story, except for the usually "oh my" and "whoa". After I was finished, Twilight patted me on the back.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth in the first place?" she asked as I sighed.

"Because, I didn't want to sound like a crazy person; I mean come on, a Pegasus without a cutie mark falling out of the sky after being blasted by a missile and talking about a voice in his telling him to gather some crummy apples and to take to some palace to save Equestria… I'm sorry but even I don't believe myself." I sighed as everybody just nodded and agreed.

I tried to get rid of them, but they used Pinkie pie against me; it's not that she's annoying, she's just too damn funny to say no to. So I used the rest of the energy from the apple; apparently it has a limit, too much energy and it turns to a hoof melting apple. I was able to create three more tents; one for Rarity, one for Applejack and Pinkie Pie, and one for Twilight and Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash was going to sleep on the clouds, but it started raining and she couldn't stop it. So I let her stay in my tent.

I continued to read my story as Rainbow Dash tried to dry off. She turned to me and looked at my book and asked, "What's that?"

I looked at her and said, "You don't know what a book is?"

She glared at me, "No, I was wondering what kind of book is it. I'm not that hard headed, I liked to read to!"

I'll admit, I didn't think she was the reading type. "It's a _Pony Jackson and Stallionpians: The Lightning hoof thief_. It's my favorite book from the greatest series."

She scooted over and started reading with me. Her face was only an inch from mine, and I was afraid that she was going to hear my heart beat too dang fast. We eventually fell asleep on the last chapter of the book. Twilight and everybody else found us using each other as pillows; it's a good thing I was asleep for that because I don't think I'd want to be redder the Applejack's apples. After we woke, was embarrassed, facehoofed, and ate; we took off to the town I was hoping had the apple.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S NOT HERE?! YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS IN THE NEXT TOWN!" I yelled at the apple, but it just answered back like a smart-aleck.

"I didn't say anything of the sort, doofus. I said in the next town, you will find a way to the Golden apple of Discord. Idiot" It said. I wanted to chuck it, but I sighed. We ordered seven tickets to Appleloosa; where the second apple is located. Unfortunately, we only had enough money for about three of us.

"Look, you girls don't have to go with me. This is my mission." But they gave me a look that said, 'Really?'

Suddenly we heard somepony cleared their throat behind us, and when we turned around we saw two ponies smiling at us. One was a pale peach pony with a blonde mane and tail like mine, and a rocket booster as a cutie mark. The other was a pure white pony with a smooth brown mane and tail and really strange cutie mark; it was a crown with a huge skull on it with scepters in an x-shape behind it made of bones.

"Namaste, I'm Rocketbooster and this is GhostKing. We overheard that you need a ride to somewhere and don't have enough money. We would like to help, if you help us." The peach pony said.

"Um, excuse me." I smiled and turned around as I gathered everypony in a circle.

"Well, can we trust them?" I asked.

"Do we have a choice? I say found out what they need, and then decide." Rainbow dash said. I sighed; it was as good as any plan. We turned back to them and sighed, "What do you need?"

"We need a unicorn and a Pegasus to help in a competition that will help pay for the destruction of my studios. The grand prize is $900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,367,536,673,555; we are willing to give you enough to get to where you need." He smiled as his started to do the same thing Derpy's eyes do.

"Your studios? What Studios?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rocketbooster and GhostKing looked each other and at the same time said, "Why, The Controlled Chaos Studios of course" and smiled.

**Johnny: I bet no one will guess who the two ponies offering to help are! I'll dance in a tutu on national television if just one person guesses it right.**

**Moonlight Streak: …really? Are you that idiotic?**

**Moonlight Booster: The unfortunate answer is yes. Thank you Tatltails for the cameo idea of Derpy; if you or any other readers have more, again let us know.**

**Johnny: nobody is going to guess the two ponies at the end, hahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Moonlights: (face palmed and hoofed).**


	5. The competitition

**Johnny: Well, I just embarrassed myself on national Television; what's next?!**

**Moonlight Booster: We got a package from an unknown.**

**Johnny; (Sighs and opens package, just to blow up the hotel in the process)… it says on the inside 'with lots of hate and loath; The Commander'.**

**Moonlight Streak: I told you having GhostKing as a friend gave us a terrible enemy. Enjoy bros, enjoy.**

"Why do you need a Unicorn and a Pegasus?" I asked. I never heard of The Controlled Chaos Studios in my life, but I didn't feel like asking them any more questions.

"Unfortunately, the contest is a three pony team; an earth pony, a Pegasus pony, and a Unicorn pony. We don't know anyone in this town minus some idiots." Rocketbooster smiled.

"Idiots? Try dorks, doofuses, dumbflanks, and all of the above and beyond." GhostKing glared.

"Oh come on, Hyper York didn't mean to burn down the studios. And Stalker York said she was sorry for trying to light you up into burning inferno. And Shredder was trying to get Gaunthoof. Man you are oversensitive. Anyway, we would like your girls and guy help. Rainbow dash and Rarity; you go with GhostKing. Moonlight and Twilight; come with me. Trust me, this is the perfect fit; I should know since I wr-" GhostKing covered Rocketbooster's mouth, for something he wasn't supposed to say. We didn't want to hear anymore craziness from them, so we just followed along.

We arrived at this big stadium with thousands of different ponies; tall ponies, short ponies, blue ponies, green ponies, upside down ponies, ponies with horns, wings, and/or messy manes.

"Whoa, this place is huge! What kind of competition is this, anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's a three stage competition; Stage one is Unicorn Levitation, Stage two is Pegasus Racing, and Stage three is Pony Wrestling. In Stage one; Unicorns have to race to place the weight at the top, only the strongest magic wins. Stage two; it's all about speed. And finally, you got to have the strength in a wrestling match." Rocketbooster smiled. We walked over to the booth to sign up, when we ran into Rocketbooster's and GhostKing's arch nemesis: TatlTails, Fang, and Sky Rider.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't The Controlled Crash test crew. Who are these losers, new trainees?" TatlTails smirked. She was a Pale magenta furred unicorn with a medium-length wavy brown mane and tail, and hazel eyes. Her cutie mark was the two Drama masks, with the smiling one in front.

"Just for your information, we will win this time. We have some help from these ponies; amazing ones to." Rocketbooster smirked. GhostKing just sighed.

"Please, the only competition you could win was the epic fail competition, Hahahahah." Fang started laughing. She was a Powder blue furred earth pony, with a long darker blue mane in a braid and a long darker blue tail. Her cutie mark was a silhouette of a raging polar bear. As they walked away, they pushed GhostKing and Rocketbooster to the ground.

"I hate those guys. They are always trying to take us out; just because we are competition. Well, we'll show them, come on Moonlight, let's go Twilight." Rocketbooster growled as we followed him.

We set up in our spot, with GhostKing's team over next to us. We watched as the referee sounded the whistle, and we were off.

I watched as Twilight and Tatltails raced to their weights at high speeds. Rarity was trying to walk around the mud paths that were just to make the race harder. Twilight's weight was halfway up to the top while Tatltails was only a quarter way there. Twilight finally placed her weight on top and ran towards me. But as she was just about three quarters of the way there, TatlTails placed her weight on top and took off at lightning speed. Sky and Me board took off at the same time. Sky Board was a Sky blue furred Pegasus, with a honey-blonde mop top mane and tail, and blue eyes. His cutie mark was a surfboard with wings.

We went down the track at high speeds, but Sky was winning by a mile. I tried to pull ahead, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Come on, I need to go faster, Faster!" and then suddenly, everything started passing by at light speed. The apple had started making me go about the speed of light. I stopped right in front of Rocketbooster as he charged forward and started to knock the big buff bulls down, one-by-one. He eventually made it to the finish line before Sky could even tag Fang in.

"Oh, My GOSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WE WON, WE WON, WE ACTUALLY WON THE COMPETITON!" Rocketbooster yelled jumping in excitement. GhostKing ran over and started to jump in excitement next to him.

After they got their prize money, we got our tickets. We hoped on board and I got our seats. I looked outside to see them waving. Rocketbooster bowed, and then the scariest thing happened; his head popped off to reveal a strange blonde head. It was extremely weird.

"You idiot, you didn't sowed it good enough. God Johnny, I'm surprised the fourth wall hasn't blown up yet." Ghostking groaned

"Just shut up!" Rocketbooster said putting the head back on. He looked up at me and winked. Then they just disappeared. I turned back, looking all pale and scared stiff, and Twilight looked at me and asked, "Are you okay?"

I did the natural thing, the reasonable thing. The thing that anybody in my position would have done. The thing everypony does after seeing what I saw; I passed out.

**Moonlight Booster: Wow, just wow. I didn't think you could get any lamer then your first story… just proven wrong.**

**Johnny: Shut Up. Thank you TatlTails and O.C's for participating in the competition. Please, feel free readers to send us our favorite ponies to add.**

**Moonlight Streak: Hey, Johnny? We got a review about how you became a brony… want to set the record straight?**

**Johnny: …sure. (Game show lights came on).**

**Moonlight Booster: for ten thousand dollars and the game, please answer the following questions: when did you become a brony and how?**

**Johnny: (hits buzzer) that's easy, my friend br0nypie425; he introduced me to the brony world. And in a previous story, I watched my first episode and instantly became hooked. As for the When, the same time that previous story came out, was when.**

**Moonlight Streak: congratulations, too bad there is no money.**

**Johnny: WHAT!**


	6. The Golden Apple

**Bobby: Johnny can't be here to give the intro; he's with his new girlfriend-**

**Moonlight Booster: WHAT!? JOHNNY HAS A GRILFRIEND!?**

**Bobby: yeah, her name is Lady HaHa-**

**Moonlight Booster: what's wrong with her?**

**Moonlight Streak: this conversation will continue throughout the chapter, so I'm just going to ask this question; this chapter is a romantic chapter, and it's about time I decide on either Rainbow Dash or Twilight Sparkle… who should I decide on?**

**Bobby: SHE FREAKING BEAUTIFUL, JERK-OFF!**

After I woke up, I just decided to forget what I saw. We only had enough bits to get tickets, but not enough to get beds; so when it got late, we just slept in our seats. Rainbow Dash and I were the only ones still wake; I didn't want any more crazy dreams and Rainbow Dash was still intrigued with the book series I showed her. I used the apple to bring the entire series to her, and she couldn't put it down.

"You really like those books, huh?" I smirked as she nodded.

"It is really interesting and cool, and it's really funny too." She yawned as she placed the book on to the side of her and turned to me as I continued to study the apple.

"So… what do you think is waiting for us where we are going?" Rainbow dash asked.

"I don't know, but… if this apple is powerful enough to blow up a thermo nuke, move an entire city, and transport me to Ponyville; it can't be good." I sighed.

"Well, whatever it is, we will help you defeat it; besides, I don't think anyone wants to go up against muscles like mines." She smirked, kissing her fake muscles.

I laughed and so did she. I looked back at the apple and sighed. I placed it to my side as I fell asleep. This time I dreamed, everything started to come into focused more.

I was sitting on a cloud looking up at the setting sun; which of course was looking like the apple. "Hey, Moony, want some juice?" I heard Rainbow Dash's voice behind me. I turned around to see her sitting on the cloud behind me; she had hot pink lipstick, fake eyelashes, and dark blue eye shadow on. She scooted over next to me and handed me the glass in her hoof.

"Thanks…Eris." I smirked as her smile faded. She took the glass back and threw it away. Then she lowered her head in disappointment.

"Man, your no fun. Every heard of PLAYING ALONG!" she screamed. I just chuckled as I patted her on the back.

"Oh, don't be like that. Just show me what you truly look like and, maybe, I'll let you try to torture me more." I smiled as she looked up with tears in eyes, without ruining her makeup. "R-really?" she sniffled. I just smiled and nodded. She backed up and started to glow gold, and when it stopped; my jaw dropped hard.

She was a golden furred Pegasus with a flowing two-tone golden mane and tail. Her cutie mark was seven golden apples in a circle. She giggled as she closed my jaw.

"Well, ahem, I, uh, think th-that y-you should, uh, look that way more often" I stuttered. She just laughed.

"Oh, Moony, you're so nice and flattering. Now, how should I torture you?" She smirked.

"First, I think you should tell me everything I need to know about the apples and Discord. Let's start with the first time he tried to take over Equestria." I said. Well, more liked demanded. She sighed, "So not fun. FINE, I'll tell you about my brother, and everything else." She sighed as she swirled the clouds around into a tornado. I looked in the center of it, and saw something I'll never forget.

In the center of the tornado, I saw Eris and another gold Pegasus with a dark brown buzz-mane cut and a short curly brown tail. He had a cutie mark of a dark gold apple.

"THAT'S DISCORD!? I THOUGHT HE'D LOOK… yeah, why not?" I said shaking my head. Eris just glared at me. She then kicked me off the cloud, and into the tornado.

I landed straight onto my face. I shook it off and looked around; I was in the center of a gold throne room. I heard someone arguing behind me. I turned to see Discord and Eris arguing with each other.

"Don't try to stop me, sis. This world is filled with too much harmony; it needs my discord. And with the apples you so humbly provided; NOTHING WILL STOP ME FROM TURING ALL OF EQUESTIRA TO A CHAOTIC PLAYLAND!" Discord laughed as the apples surrounding them started to spin and grow dark. Eris tried to pull Discord away from the apples, but Discord threw her out of the chaotic cyclone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M TO POWERFUL FOR YOU, SISTER. NOT EVEN YOURSO CALLED 'Element of Discord'. BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Discord laughed.

" 'Element of discord'? What's that?" I asked to myself, when I got my answer. Suddenly I watched as he roof blew apart and Discord was risen up into the air. I followed along with him and watched as he started to turn everything into chaos; everything, except one spot. Everything surrounding this one spot was black, but this one spot held a Pegasus in dark blue armor on a gold patch of grass.

"DISCORD, YOU UNBALENCED CHAOS IS A DIRECT VIOALTION OF THE YING/YANG BALANCE. IF YOU DON'T REPLACE THE BALANCE WITH HARMONY; THEN SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!" the Pegasus shouted as Discord laughed. He then shot a beam of energy towards her, but it just bounced off of some kind force field. Discord looked a little shocked, and even more when the apples started to glow blue and started to head over towards the Pegasus.

"What? But, how is that possible?!" Discord screamed. The Pegasus flew up towards Discord and the apples zapped the Pegasus and formed an energy beam so massive; that it launched Discord straight to the ground. When the smoked cleared, I watched as he suddenly deformed. He looked all mixed-match; yet happy.

"You will never defeat me, I WILL CAUSE CHAOS AND DISCORD THROUGHOUT THE UNIVERSE AND THEIR WILL BE A STATUE DEPICTED OF ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Discord laughed as the Pegasus then smiled beneath her armor and said, "You want a statue, here you go." She then shot another energy beam straight towards Discord, but this I watched as six gems started to spin around the beam and as each one infused it's self into the energy beam making it rainbow colored. Discord screamed n fear as it impaled him and started to turn him into a statue.

"AS LONG AS THERE IS CHAOS, I'LL BE REVIED AND I DESTROY THE 'Elements of Harmony' AND YOU 'Element of Discord'; AS PROOF!" Discord shouted and shot a beam of energy that started to multiple the Pegasus. She then fell to ground and each one was turned into a statue; one for Courage, Loyalty, Harmony, and so forth. The last one collapsed to the ground in agony as Discord was statufied. Eris ran over to the Pegasus and I floated down besides her.

"Moon, please speak to me! You can't go, you were more than my knight… you were my friend." Eris said tearing up. The Pegasus removed her helmet, and my breath got caught in my throat; she looked almost exactly like me. Same fur color, same mane, same tail; the only difference was her cutie mark; it was a golden apple with a spiral in the middle filled in by her fur.

"I'm sorry my lady, I've failed you. I hope your next Element of Discord is more equipped." She smiled as her eyes closed. Suddenly her cutie mark started to fade away. Suddenly everything started to fade as suddenly Discord's mismatched face appeared in front of me laughing.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME, MOONLIGHT? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU AND THE 'Elements of Harmony' WILL FALL BEFORE ME." He screamed getting into my face and scaring the crud out of my dream. I woke up next to Rainbow dash.

"Whoa, relax. Don't start freaking out on me. What's wrong?" I looked around and saw that everyone else was asleep. I grabbed her and took her out of the train car; I didn't want anyone hearing me. I found an empty car, even though it was a little small.

"I just had a dream about Discord and about the Apples. Apparently there was somepony called the Element of Discord that first sealed Discord in the statue; she was like me, she could harmonize the apples." I told her.

"What happened to her?" she asked trying to move around. We pressed way to close together; it was ridicules. I didn't care, though, I was freaking out to much.

"SHE DIED! SHE DIDED TRYING TO STOP DISCORD AND SHE GAVE HER LIFE JUST TO SEAL HIM UP." I screamed as I felt like passing out again. As I was about fall onto my face, Rainbow dash caught me and held me up to her face; I almost melted in her hoofs.

"Calm down, geez; you're so wacked out. Look we are almost in Applepalooza; you got to keep it together till then." She said to me. I sighed, "Thanks, you're really cool under pressure… even if that pressure is on me."

She smiled and we hugged it out, until the door opened and Twilight stared at us. She seemed to look calm, but I almost had this sense like she was a little ticked at Rainbow Dash. But I just ignored it because I just figured it was my imagination; you know, because I'm freaking out like a crazy pony.

Anyway, Twilight came in to tell us we arrived. We stepped off, and I pulled out my apple. It led us to some place called "The Golden Apple".

"A bit redundant, huh?" I asked as Twilight nodded. We walked in as a nice pony waitress greeted us at the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you today?" She smiled. I asked if we could have a booth and she sat us in the corner so we can see the whole restaurant. I looked around but couldn't find the apple. A waiter came up and took our order. We just ordered some apple fritters. After she walked away, I pulled out the apple and waved it around; to try and get something. Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a strong golden glow. I looked over, and in the middle of the restaurant, was the apple of discord. The waitress came back and I asked if I could talk to the manager. Soon a big buff orange Stallion walked over and I instantly felt weak.

"May I help you?" he said in a deep voice, as I just gulped.

"Um, I-I was just wondering about that apple o-over there" I stuttered.

"Ah yes, that. You see, my grandfather founded that apple; he discovered that's its powers made all the apples in his field turn into big healthy juicy apples. That's what makes the apples so delicious here." He smiled.

"He's not wrong" Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie smiled as they finished their apple fritters.

"Well, we need that apple. It's very important that we have it." Twilight said. The big guy just stared and laughed.

"Oh that's funny… hahahahahha-." then he saw our serious faces. "Oh, you're serious. It's not for sale; EVER. No…GET OUT OF MY RESTRANUANT!" he glared at me. His employees came over and started to push us out, when I saw over in the kitchen photos of this pony eating in different apple competitions; and winning.

"Wait; let me make you a deal!" He glared and nodded. His staff backed up.

"I'm listening." He said, standing over me.

"I challenge you to an apple eating competition; if I win, you give me your golden apple." I said.

"And, if I win." He asked. I felt my pocket and sighed. I whipped out my apple, and he backed in shock.

"You get another golden apple; it will double the power, and customers." I sighed as Twilight looked at me like I was crazy. He thought about and smiled.

"Deal. But you should know; I don't lose, EVER" he smirked, getting into my face. I smirked back.

**Johnny: whew, finally. Hoped you've enjoyed and Tatltails, sorry for the previous chapter.**

**Moonlight Booster: Bobby said you have a girlfriend!**

**Johnny: actually, its more fiancée.**

**Moonlight Booster: (passes out).**

**Moonlight Streak: I'll start the wedding plans.**

**Bobby: congrats Johnny.**

**Moonlight Booster: my… world… is… over.**


	7. The evil of the apples

**Johnny: Ah, the studios is almost finished. I can't wait to get out of here; you Brony's so interested by this crazy studios Brony direction, don't fret about this being the only Brony story. I have a few more stored up in the old noggin.**

**Moonlight: really? There is something in there after all?**

**Johnny: SHUT UP MOON- hey, there is only one of you today.**

**Moonlight: yeah, Streak started to have a nervous breakdown.**

**Johnny: nuff said, enjoy.**

We sat down at the booth as the waitress brought us fifty of the biggest apples ever; I mean they were the size of pumpkins.

"Feeling scared? You should be." Apple Chomp smirked as we heard the bell ring. We were evenly matched as we finish each apple around the same time. The only problem was that his stomach was much bigger, cause almost three-quarters of the way done; I was starting to get full. But Apple just kept eating.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, you will lose, and I'll have twice the customers" he laughed evilly. I couldn't lose here, so I took a deep breath and started to eat faster than before. I finished my last apple before Apple Chomp even started his.

"Now, the apple…please." I smirked as he glared at me. He flipped the table on top of my and tackled me into the ground. He started to stomp me out on the ground before he kicked me through the wall.

"I WILL NOT LOSE ALL MY HARD WORK! THAT APPLE IS MINE, EVEN IF I HAVE TO RIP IT OUT OF YOUR COLD, DEAD, HOOFS!" He screamed as he charged at me again. I jumped up and Judo flipped over him and I kicked him in his stomach. He flipped right through a wall, got up without a scratch, and charged again. As I looked in his eyes, I saw something strange; instead of regular old eyes, he had the golden apples in his pupils.

'The apple must be controlling his mind. If I can use my apple, I can fix him.' I thought. Unfortunately, my apple wasn't on my; it was on the table when he flipped it. I dived for the table and threw it at Apple. He just kept coming. I couldn't find it before he got me and he was about to stomp me out again when Rainbow Dash tackled him. He tossed her aside as Apple jack, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight tried to hold him off.

"Man, he is a strong brute" Apple jack groaned. Apple Chomp broke through and charged me. I grabbed the apple as he threw me into his apple storage unit and the golden apple flew out of my hand. It landed in the apples and created a golden glow that made the entire collection of apples glow gold.

"Aw man. Now I can't save my own plot." Then I was kicked and knocked aside by Apple Chomp. I looked back and watched as their golden glow started to change; all but one. I jumped and spin kicked Apple Chomp in the face and grabbed the apple. I turned as quickly as possible, blasted him in the face and blacked out.

After I woke up, we found that Apple Chomp had returned to normal, even better was that all the apples were bigger, better, and taster. He thanked us for saving him, by giving us the apple. He also gave us some bits for the rode and we took off towards the woods.

"Moonlight, I have been thinking… if the discord apples were able to take over the pony; what else can they do?" Twilight asked. I gulped as I thought about it.

"I don't know, but I hate to find out." I sighed as we entered the woods.

**Johnny: (Sighs) why this have to be so short? I think the writer's block beast is coming to get me.**

**Moonlight: probably, please review and read. And if you have ideas, characters, or whatever… review and answer.**


	8. Do Discord bears eat Moonlight Streak's?

**Johnny: I Know that my writing performance haven't been great last chapter. But we just got a writing loan, and now this chapter has a lot more action, romance, daring escapes, explosions, and DEATH.**

**Moonlight: No, no it doesn't.**

**Johnny: FINE, no death… but defiantly explosions.**

**Moonlight: Spoiler: it just involves a giant discord bear.**

**Johnny: Jerk, just read people.**

**Moonlight: And Review.**

"Okay, I now know that apples don't go good together like they should" I coughed as my mane was burnt to a crisp. I was holding the Discord apples in my hooves, when there was a golden spark between the two… and then there was a big flash and my coat and mane was burnt.

"Ouch, that's got hurt. You okay Moonlight" Rainbow Dash asked as I dusted myself off. I nodded as I looked at the Discord apples. One was embedded in a tree, and the other was about twenty yards away.

"Apparently, the apples aren't able to coincide together. So, who wants to hold the other apple?" I smiled as they all backed up. I groaned and sighed, until Fluttershy walked over.

"Is it safe to hold it?" she asked. I smiled.

"Don't worry; it's neutralized at the moment. I could stomp on it and it won't do anything." She took the second apple and put it in her own pocket. We continued through the forest just talking; learning more about each other. Since I told them a lot of stuff about me, they told me stuff about them. I learned about how Twilight got turned into an Alicorn, that Rainbow Dash was accepted to the Wonderbolts Academy, Fluttershy is much more active nowadays then she was before. It was nice just to hang and talk.

"So, Moony; you don't have another talents accept using that apple." Rainbow dash asked as I kind of just cowered.

"Well, I do have one thing that I can do pretty well. But it's no special talent." I blushed as we all stopped in some clearing.

"Well, spit it out. What is it?" Twilight smiled as I sighed.

"I can… sing. I had an idea, even, to start my own band. _The Underground Bronies, _I just needed a female lead singer, a bass player, a drummer, a guitarist, a keyboardist, and a DJ. Then we would be unstoppable, but it was a failed idea." I sighed as they all just stared at me.

"…uh why are you all- OH, NO. I'm not going to start singing." I shook my head as they all just smiled and stared. I sighed as I got up on the rock next to me.

I sighed as I started to sing a slow melody:

**The world has many scary places,**

**With Strange people and scary faces.**

**But if you stay with me,**

**Baby, they won't see.**

**The fear in your face,**

**In this horrible place.**

I started to pick up the pace after the pause, all the while both apples started glowing and flying up into the air; right out of me and Fluttershy's pockets. They started playing my beat for me.

**If fear has you in its reality.**

**Just hold on to your sanity.**

**It will try to destroy you,**

**And destroy your humanity.**

**If things are getting instability,**

**Then you are getting insanity.**

**You're fear is way too true**

**It destroys you humanity**

**I**paused as I heard the beat playing above me. I smiled as I started nodded my head.

**Don't ignore the fear,**

**Bring it over here.**

**When it things get true,**

**Fear has its hands on you**

**The city is getting so much worst**

**And you're fear is in the next verse.**

I was getting so into the groove; I couldn't believe that I forgot how good it felt to just let my emotions flow from my voice in song.

**If fear has you in its reality.**

**Just hold on to your sanity.**

**It will try to destroy you,**

**And destroy your humanity.**

**If things are getting instability,**

**Then you are getting insanity.**

**You're fear is way too true,**

**It destroys your humanity.**

I looked next to me and… nothing. The next part of the song was to be played by Bobby. The beat died out as I lowered my head. I sat on the rock and started to cry. Rainbow Dash looked up and saw it was getting dark, so she, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack, and Pinkie Pie went to get some fire wood. Only twilight stayed behind.

Twilight sat next to me and just waited for me to stop crying. After I was done I looked at her and sighed, "I… I never thought I would miss my old home. That place was terrible; I would always get beaten up, got robbed, teased, the sorts. The only thing good about Discord City was Bobby; he was my best friend, he was like my brother… and now he is gone." I started to cry again.

"Its okay; if you got to Ponyville safely, then I'm sure Bobby got somewhere safe too." Twilight said. I smiled as I nodded.

Soon everypony came back; we started a fire, told some stories, messed with the apples, put out the raging fire beast that came from the apples and the fire, put the apples away, laughed, ate, and finally hit the hay. Since we had two apples this time, we had enough tents for everyone. I slept in my own tent and just admired the apple.

"Such terrible things came from such a tiny thing. What on Equestria am I doing?" I sighed. Then an idea came to me.

"I wish that Bobby Bucks was right here." I smiled as the apple did nothing. Then it started to glow and the face of Eris appeared shaking her head.

"Sorry Moony can't do something like that. But, I can have him talk to you" she smiled as my eyes widen.

"Really? Well, put him on." I smiled as her face disappeared and was replaced with the sleeping form of-

"BOBBY, YOU'RE ALIVE!" I shouted as he launched into the air and slammed on his face.

"…OWWWWW! WHAT THE-." he looked at me and smiled. "Moonlight, you're alive. Oh man, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story; let's just say that this Brony is going to save the world. That's right, old Cutie mark-less Pegasus is going to save Equestria from a disaster that's really old."

"Well I'm proud of you Moonlight, just come back home alive."

"Are you kidding? Who can tangle with this?" I smirked when suddenly there was a large roaring noise.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bobby freaked.

"...The Tangier" I gulped as the connection died. I leapt out of my tent to see a giant golden bear about seventy stories tall glare down at us; more importantly me and Fluttershy.

"Um… I think is a situation like this, only one word comes to mind:" I paused as we all nodded and screamed at the same time "RUNNNNNNN!" and took off running.

This beast was fast unfortunately; he started stomping right next to us. I flew up next to Rainbow Dash and threw her a rope.

"Let's send the bear on a, _trip_!" I smirked as Rainbow Dash smiled and we started wrapping his feet up. He kept breaking free, but at least it was slowing him down. Suddenly, though, I heard Fluttershy screaming. I looked up to see the bear had her in his paw.

"FLUTTERSHY! I'M COMING!" I shouted as I shot straight for the paw. I used the apple to teleport into the paw and blasted it open. Unfortunately the bear, in an attempt to grab me, clipped Fluttershy's wing to hard and she started to drop to the ground at too fast of a rate. I divided and grabbed hold of her. I dropped her gently on the ground and took her apple out of her pocket.

"Okay, it's time to dance." I smirked as I shot forward and grabbed my apple. I brought the two apples together and watched as the golden spark started to appear in front of me; I focused that power and launched it right into the bears face. It fell straight to the ground thanks to the rope around his ankles.

"YEAH, THAT'S THE WAY TO TAKE DOWN A BEAR. UH-OH YEAH- RAISE THE CLOUDS, RASIE THE CLOUDS- BOO YAA!" I started dancing in the air laughing my plot off. Suddenly the bear started to stand up and glare right at me as I continued to dance with my back to him.

"MOONLIGHT, THE BEAR!" Twilight screamed.

"Yeah, I know; that stupid bear is lying on his back, still tangled up. He's so idiotic and stupid and… and… and he is standing up, total free, without a mark on him, right behind me… isn't he?" I sighed as they all just nodded. I turned as the bear roared in my face; of all the bad things wrong with that picture, the smell, the drool, the look, the moisture, it was the fact that where his uvula was supposed to be, was another discord apple. Suddenly, a really smart, and really, really, REALLY stupid idea came in my head.

After he stopped roaring, I smirked, wiping the drool off, and said, "Whoa, buddy… its called mints, look it up and take some." He just grabbed me in its paw and lifted me up.

"Another thing, you need a pedicure. I mean these claws are mangled." I smirked as he let go; making me fall straight into his mouth.

"MOONLIGHT!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle screamed the loudest out of everypony else. Fortunately, they didn't have time to cry, because all of the teeth of the Discord Bear broke as I flew out. I surrounded by a strange golden glow as some of my fur was a little golden and my mane was a little bluer. My eyes were also more golden. The bear growled, until I held up his apple. The bear's eyes widen as I ate it. I turned even more golden as I charged a ball of energy that swallowed up the bear. The golden glow disappeared as I landed next to Rainbow Dash and Twilight.

I was about to say something, when Rainbow Dash punched me in the shoulder. "OWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"For doing something stupid like that. What were you thinking?" she glared as I smiled sheepishly.

"I really wasn't. But at least I got the third apple, now all we need is four more. Let's get some sleep, Twilight, you can carry that one, since we can't have them tog-." Suddenly, a tree branch landed on my head and, of course, I passed out.

**Johnny: The longest chapter EVER. Oh my Celestia, this took almost forever. Oh, and the best news-**

**Moonlight: everybody, cover your ears… he's about to use the (Horror voice) FANBOY SQUEAL!**

**Johnny: I JUST FINISHED THE EQUESTRIA GIRLS MOVIE, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY, OH MY GOD, YOU BRONIES HAVE TO WATCH IT ON YOUTUBE… JUST TYPE MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS FULL MOVIE HD. IT'S 1:13:03 LONG. SQUEAL!**

**Moonlight: NEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDD.**

**Some hot fox: (talking to her friends: did you see that new Equestria Girls movie, it WAS FREAKING AWESOME!**

**Moonlight: (Teleporting over) I KNOW RIGHT! Moonlight Booster is the name, rocking your world is the game, and don't worry about the pain, it's always going to be the same.**

**Some hot fox: (knocks Moonlight out)**

**Johnny: just watch the movie; I'm going to laugh at Moonlight now. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**


	9. Birth of the Discord Streak

**Johnny: The third to last chapter, and this one has an unexpected-**

**Moonlight: Hypocrite.**

**Johnny: WHAT!**

**Moonlight: You are about to spoil the story.**

**Johnny: …so?**

**Moonlight: You got mad at me for that.**

**Johnny: …oh, I did didn't I? Sorry, no spoiler for you guys.**

**Moonlight: Enjoy this story with the Discord twist, AW CRAP!**

The next morning, we took off to the train station on the other side of the forest. We got aboard and headed to Manehattan; and Applejack couldn't be more excited.

"Oh, y'all are going to love my Aunt and Uncle Orange's home. It is a bit high function and high social, but they are really nice." She smiled at us. We arrived in town and headed for Applejack's Aunt and Uncle's house. They welcomed us with open hooves. We talked to them, took a rest, ate, and finally asked if they may have seen anything strange, anything… apple related.

"Um, no. I don't think I have seen anything that matches that apple. Have you Hon?" Aunt Orange asked her husband. But he just shook his head. We left and went looking for the next apple. That was when we ran into Babs Seed; Applejacks cousin.

"Oh, hey Applejack… what are you doing here?" she asked, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Oh, well we are looking for an apple like this one." She nudged her head at the apple on my head.

"Why is it on your head?" Babs asked as I shrugged.

"It just seemed to fit." I smiled. Everypony took a back step.

"Well, there is that factory not far from here; it has that apple on a billboard." Babs said. When we arrived to the factory; we all were taken back in surprise. First thing we noticed was the sign; it was called "Discord Inc." with the golden apple behind it. The thing was huge; it had huge smoke stacks, guards at every entrance and exit, electric fence, the works. Another thing was that the apples that we had were going nuts; the levels of discord were off the chart.

"Okay, here's the plan; knock out the guards, take the uniforms, find the apples, and take on anyone that opposes us. Good plan, okay let's go" I said charging over the fence. I dropped kicked both guards at the back entrance, and took the uniforms they had on. We went into the factory and went to the highest point on the catwalk system. We saw the whole factory floor; and it used to make weapons, especially the nukes that destroyed my hometown.

"There, I found the apples." Rarity said pointing her hoof over at the glass box office in the middle of the factory over looking everything. Inside was a fat unicorn who looked like we couldn't go anywhere without his recliner. He was surrounded by hot ponies who were feeding him grapes. Right next to him was a scepter with two apples just floating around.

"Okay, let's get those apples and go." I growled as we ran down the catwalk. Apparently we alerted the guards, because they started coming after us. There was eight guards total after us; and only four kicks to get rid of them.

I jumped and forced kicked the first one in the face and he flew into two of his buddies, and fell off the catwalk. Then I got in-between two of the guards and jumped kicked both of them; with one of them spinning and knocking one of his buddies out. Finally, I kicked the railing of the catwalk just so that it flew, spun, and knocked out the last two. We busted in and scared the crud out of the greedy unicorn on the recliner.

"GIVE ME THOSE APPLES OR SO HELP ME; I KNOCK YOU OUT WITH THREE HOOVES TIED BEHIND ME!" I growled as he just smirked. I was about to get him one I was grabbed from behind, I looked to see I wasn't the only one.

"Let's see if you can do it with FOUR hooves behind your back." He smirked as everything went fuzzy; I was hit from behind and was about to black out and see my friends already like that. I eventually blacked out.

When I came too, I was hanging upside down chained up with my friends. To make matters worse, we were hanging above a vat of molten metal. I looked over to see that unicorn with his apples, but there was something about those apples.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, you all look just funny hanging like that." The unicorn smirked. I tried to get the apple out of my pocket, but it was gone.

"WHERE'S MY APPLE!?" I screamed, I was not in a good mood. Then I heard a voice that chilled me to the core.

"Oh, Moonlight… they aren't you apples to begin with." I looked to see Discord walking out of the shadow with all three of the apples we had collected. "Oh, boy, did you really think my sister's plan would work against me? HA, I will fulfill my dream of discord; and I won't be stopped by some ponies." He smirked as he walked away… with two apples around his tail.

"He took the apples from that unicorn and replaced it with fake apples." I said quietly. Suddenly we stated to drop slowly into the vat. I stated to think quickly, when I saw the link at the top; it was a simple hook. I turned to Twilight who looked glum.

"Twi, I need you to levitate that hook so we can get out of here and get Discord." I said, but she just kept her head down. I then noticed she wasn't glum; she had a scar on the top of her head, a gash. That didn't go good with me.

"Oh, that's it… I'm going to get you Discord." I growled as I focused all the energy around us; all the discord. Suddenly we appeared on the catwalk, without the chains, and Twilight on the ground. The guards came over, but I blasted them away from use with my new ability; Focused Discord. I helped Twilight on to my back and we ran out of the factory; but not before I threw a ball of concentrated Discord into the main office. As soon as we ran out of the factory, it exploded in a big golden explosion.

We ran after Discord as he led us straight to the temple; but he disappeared as we walked in. he looked around and saw different statues and pictures depicting Discord and Eris. It was weird; he looked different in each statue and picture, almost happy.

"Wow, who knew that Discord actually had a decent side?" Applejack said looking at the pony form of Discord. We kept walking around until we found him placing the apples on seven pedestals; ALL SEVEN APPLES!

"STOP! I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO DO THIS!" I yelled as he laughed.

"Please, if your ancestor, the original Element of Discord, couldn't stop me; what chance could you have!" he said, making the apples glow dark gold. That stopped me; the original Element of Discord, my ANCESTER! Then, that would mean- the reason I had to stop Discord was because I was the next Element of Discord. I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

He created barriers around the apples, but not around himself. I slowly dropped Twilight to the ground and tackled him to the ground. I cracked his back with a single kick and flipped him into the ground. I focused all my energy as Discord started to glow. Soon we both started to glow gold, and then everything turned pure gold.

When the color returned to the room; I was better than normal. My coat was pure gold, my mane was a dark Moonlight, and so was my tail. Even my eyes were gold. And the best part was my cutie mark; The Element of Discord. I turned towards Discord and saw that he was back in his pony form; but he wasn't pleased about me.

"Well, Moony, if you think you could stop me… GO RIGHT AHEAD!" he screamed. I smirked and shook my head.

"First; I know I can stop you. And second; I'm not Moonlight-." I charged and in a light second, kicked him and blew him through the roof. I light flashed towards him and looked him right into the eyes and said, "I'm The Discord, The Discord Streak." And, wham, he fell straight to the ground. I landed next to Twilight and placed my Hoof on top of Twilight's head, and the gash disappeared. Twilight woke up and looked at me, and said, "I'm dreaming, right?" we just laughed.

I turned towards Discord as he tried to rise up and said, "I… will defeat… you. I will… make this… world all about… Discord." He then fell back as I helped him up.

"Actually, I think you need a harmonic drink." I smiled as a rainbow colored drink appeared in front of him. He took a sip; and then his eyes started to recolor. He drunk it all in one gulp and smiled.

"Wow, I feel so much… happier…why?" he looked up at me. Then, we heard a voice behind us; it was Eris.

"You were corrupted by the apples, so of course you wanted to destroy Equestria. All you needed was Harmony in your system. Doctor Moon suggests a dose every morning." I smiled as Eris walked over towards her brother. Suddenly there was a big flash behind us; we looked to see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna standing there. We all bowed before them as I turned back into my dark blue self.

"Thank you Moonlight for your help in stopping Discord." Discord blushed and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, sorry for that Princess." He gulped as Celestia smiled.

"It is okay Discord, as long as you are not trying to destroy Equestria anymore." He shook his head. "Now Moonlight, for your valiant efforts; I will send you back to your hometown of Discord City." She opened a portal right next to me; and I gasped.

The city was in shambles, ponies were dead in the streets, buildings were on fire, it was just a disaster; worse than before.

"What happened?" then I noticed Discord backing up. I caught and he sighed.

"Discord City is an uncontrollable hot spot of destruction and Discord. If it wasn't for you, Discord City would have turned all of Equestria like that." he gulped.

"So... I have to go back, or else Equestria will be destroyed." I sighed. I looked back at my friends, and hugged them.

"I really will miss you girls." I pulled away. "I can't imagine my days with you six." We all hugged again, and cried a little bit. I walked over to the portal and stared at it; I didn't want to go. I liked my days in Ponyville, more importantly; I'll miss Twilight and Rainbow Dash. But I can't just give up my responsibilities and cutie-

"That's it." I said quietly. Then I focused my powers into one condensed spot, obviously into the shape of an Apple. Everypony behind me was backing up, except Eris and Discord.

"What are you doing Moonlight?" Twilight asked as Eris smiled. Suddenly, my cutie mark ripped right out of side; leaving a shaved spot on my side with a spiral of fur in the middle. Finally, my powers were sucked into the apple.

"I can't go back to Discord City; I have two many good things right here. So, I give up my powers and responsibilities to pony I know has everything he needs right in Discord City; my best friend Bobby Bucks" I smiled as I launched the apple into the portal. I watched as it flashed right above the city, flashing pure gold; so much that it flashed out of the portal. Suddenly, all I saw was pure gold, massive white, and the pitch black.

**Johnny: this is the second to last chapter, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**

**Moonlight Booster: the next story is called Jealousy Streak; it's a sequel to both Equestria Girls and this story.**

**Moonlight Streak: I'm going to look amazing as a human.**

**Moonlight Booster: you do realize, we are the same person right?**

**Johnny: I hope you have enjoyed the story; and now, for everything you have done, I give to you both Moonlights dancing in tutus.**

**Moonlights: (Dancing in tutus) we hate you Johnny.**

**Johnny: ditto.**


	10. Eight months later The story ends

**Johnny: here it is bronies; the end of The Discord Streak. As a special last intro, let's look back at all the greatest intro's we have done for the stories, shall we:**

**-Johnny: This is the O.C chapie; I'll introduce all the O.C's I have received. So-**

**Moonlight: So you better enroll today, before the semester ends. DO IT!**

**Johnny: … Help**

**-Johnny: (In A full body cast) Hoope you like thhee ssstorryy, Reeaadd aanndd reevviiww. It hurts so much.**

**Moonlight: and enjoy me kicking butt.**

**-Johnny: well this is a great day (smiles happily)**

**Moonlight: (unhappily) why are you so happy? We got fired from our original gig.**

**Johnny: and that's why I'm happy, because we got this new one. WATCH**

**Moonlight: just stop, okay.**

**Johnny: …Fine. If you can name the stories these intros came from; YOU GET CAKE!**

**Moonlight: and for once; THE CAKE ISN'T A LIE! He, he, he, portal reference.**

"Moonlight, Moonlight… YO, MOONY, GET UP! GOT TO GET TO THE CLUB AND THEN WE HAVE MEETING WITH THE PROMOTER! LET'S GO!" Rainbow Dash screamed as I flew up to the roof.

"Okay, okay I'm up. Jeez, don't have to blow my eardrum up." I grumbled as I landed on the bed. I got up and walked over to the mirror to examine my mane; just as usual, afro mane. I shook it and it went back normally. I looked over at the bed and picked up the Discord apple.

"Today is going to be a great day." I smiled as I raced Rainbow Dash out of her house.

If you are still following this story; then let me fill you in over the last eight months. After I saved Equestria, gave up my cutie mark, and Princess Celestia dispersed the Discord apples, except for one I kept; I returned to Ponyville to begin my dreams. First, Rainbow Dash helped me create the Underground Bronies, with a unicorn named Vinyl Scratch. Then, to pay for the emotional and physical damage I caused Everypony; I became their assistant. I help out around the farm with Applejack and Big Mackintosh; that is also how I became the President of Applejack's little sister's club, The Cutie Mark Crusaders. They needed somepony to led them on the right path to their cutie mark; and begin the oldest pony ever to get his cutie mark last, I figured I was pretty good choice.

I also work with Rainbow Dash and the other Weather Pegasus. Oh, and speaking of Rainbow Dash; she is the lead singer AND guitarist of the band. I also work with Twilight at the library, Pinkie Pie at Sugercube Corner, Fluttershy with her pets, and Rarity at her boutique. As for where I sleep, I bunk with rainbow Dash; I need to be up high to think and focus on my song writing. Sure, it's a routine that most find boring… BUT I LOVE IT. Because, at the end of every night, me and my friends sit up on top of the library and look up at the night sky. We look and watch as Bobby launches a special firework show just for us.

So that's it, that's my story- OH, CRUD! I forgot about Spike the Dragon. He's just my best friend. Now that's my story. Good night and goodbye.

**Johnny: FINALLY, I HAVE FINISHED THIS STORY. AS A FINAL GOODBYE, HERE IS THE WHOLE CAST OF THIS STORY; PEACE OUT BRONIES.**

**Moonlight Streak: bye, hoped you have enjoyed.**

**Moonlight Booster: To Du Lu.**

**Rainbow Dash: Peace.**

**Pinkie Pie: BYEEEEEEE!**

**Applejack: see on the next adventure, Y'll.**

**Rarity: ciao**

**Fluttershy: good bye.**

**Twilight Sparkle: bye!**

**Big Macintosh: bye.**

**Apple Chomp: BYE**

**Greedy: adios.**

**Ghostking: Hasta la vista.**

**Everypony else: BYE, SEE YA'LL, PEACE OUT.**

**THE END!**


End file.
